


Prince, Exile, Traitor, Hero

by femmedefandom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Feels, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, Minor Mai/Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, POV Outsider, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmedefandom/pseuds/femmedefandom
Summary: For so long, Prince Zuko had seemed like a distant concept, a one-dimensional evil stalker who chased the Avatar around the world for nothing more than his personal obsession with honor. But after Zuko joined their group, the Gaang starts to see that he is more than what they thought. And that he may have more in common with each one of them than they thought. Told from alternating POVs of Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Toph as friendships develop.Or, 5 times the Gaang learns something about Zuko and 1 time Zuko tells them something about himself.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mild Katara/Zuko, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 34
Kudos: 657





	1. Aang

**Author's Note:**

> Do I already have multiple WIPs? Yes, yes I do. 
> 
> Do I need to start another multi-chapter fic? Absolutely not. 
> 
> Am I gonna do it anyway? Let me answer that with another question: is cactus juice the quenchiest?
> 
> -Planning on updating once a week but don't hold me to that! I'm excited to write more about how each member of the Gaang gets to learn more about/bond with our favorite Fire Prince! :)
> 
> -Comments and kudos are always appreciated, I'd love to hear what you think!

Aang was used to being the first one up among their group, the habit of daily meditation far too ingrained to stop no matter the location. And with so many people in the Western Air Temple, early morning was his best bet at peace and quiet. That had changed since Zuko arrived. Aang hadn’t noticed at first, as the older boy almost always held himself apart from their group, whether through personal objection or just a feeling of disconnect. He even kept to his own room instead of spreading out in the circle of sleeping bags like the rest of them.

But Zuko was consistently up before him, and the only clue to his departure was him returning from...somewhere...by the time Aang was up and the rest were still groggily rubbing their eyes of sleep. The first day the Fire Prince had joined their group, it was already late afternoon and after the madness of the day, Aang hadn’t felt ready to start bending fire. It called for an early night and he woke up to Zuko making his way back to his room with a bag over his shoulder. Before he could investigate, the Duke rolled over and kicked Sokka in his sleep which caused him to yell which caused Katara to wake up, water at the ready and Toph to burst to her feet before remembering the burns and collapsing with a very un-Toph-like whine. 

It became mayhem and by the time things settled, Zuko was back in the corner of the temple looking at them with frustration as they ate breakfast together and Aang practiced bending air, water, and earth. Whenever he took a break it seemed like Zuko wanted to come forward, but something held him back every time. And when Toph deemed him “decent” with his exercises, Aang sat down in a heap, more than ready for dinner, and all thoughts of firebending far from his mind. 

The next morning he found Sokka stealing him and Haru away for a “man’s hunting trip” to replenish their food stores. When Aang had protested that he was no good at hunting or fishing, Sokka had brushed aside his concerns saying that he was the most reliable in finding edible plants. And in a hushed whisper, so Katara couldn't hear, he added that Aang could waterbend some fish on the remote, unlikely, slight possibility that he couldn't catch one. 

Even Katara had supported the journey as she was needed for regular healing sessions on Toph’s feet and they were running low on all but dried rice. Surprisingly, the healer seemed far more upset about the injury than Toph did. Aang suspected that half the reason Katara was so comfortable staying behind was to keep an eye on Zuko anyway. She seemed more openly wary than the rest of them despite the uneasy truce they had agreed to.

And before they departed on Appa, he noticed the teen making his way back from…somewhere…again to see them off. He didn’t wave or anything, just watched them leave with a complicated expression on his face. Where was he going that he didn’t tell anyone about?

But soon enough, Aang pushed aside his worries in favor of waterbending fish out of the river to help Sokka (avoiding the entire gutting process) and learning from Haru the best way to set traps for wild game. In turn, Aang pointed out which berries were edible and  _ very loudly  _ told Momo and Sokka which ones should be avoided. The entire trip was a nice break from the constant tension until Sokka brought up what was weighing on Aang’s mind. “So when are you going to get some firebending lessons from Prince Jerkbender?”

Startled, Aang sort of muttered. “I don’t know, soon?”

But Sokka was in his “serious leader” mode now. “You decided to trust him, right?”

“Right.” Aang sounded much more certain out loud. Weird, secret journeys in the morning aside, Zuko hadn’t done anything to earn such distrust recently. 

“So stop waiting around for him and make him teach you! That’s the whole reason he’s here, isn’t it?”

“It is, I guess I’m just still nervous around firebending at all.” And it wasn’t a lie. Part of Aang wondered if he weren’t looking for a reason to distrust Zuko just to get out of firebending all together. He’d never forget how easy it was to lose control and hurt someone. 

Sokka and Haru exchanged a look and he said more sympathetically, “Hey, I get it, fire is dangerous. But it would be worse  _ not _ to have some sort of instruction. And we’ve all seen proof that as annoying as he is, he’s pretty good at bending.”

Haru spoke up this time. “I don’t have the history you guys do, but he doesn’t seem that bad either. I was expecting this crazy, violent jerk. But I think after the first time he came here, he probably doesn’t want to be the first one to bring it up. Maybe he’s nervous.”

Aang and Sokka both looked at him. Haru saw the surprise and asked, “What? Toph told me what happened!”

Sokka just blurted out, “Zuko? Nervous?”

“No, you’re right. It’s time I learned firebending.” Aang then slid off the saddle to take Appa’s reins and guide them back, ignoring Sokka’s spluttering and Haru’s attempt to redirect the conversation. Something about Sokka looking for tips on growing out a mustache. He seemed convinced that there was a secret that he was missing and that Haru was hiding. Soon enough, Aang found himself laughing with them about their antics and looking forward to being back with the group. 

That night after dinner, Aang went to Zuko’s room and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. There was a sound of shifting and a muffled curse before Zuko opened the door, surprise obvious. “What are-” His voice came out probably more aggressive than intended because he tried again, calmer this time. “Do you need anything?”

Feeling bolstered by Zuko looking just as uncomfortable as Aang felt, he just asked. “Can you teach me firebending tomorrow?”

Zuko sighed, relief on his face. What was he expecting that Aang was going to say? “Yeah, I mean yes! Yes, I can do that. Tomorrow morning?”

Aang nodded. “Tomorrow morning.” Then after a moment, he left. Maybe Haru was right. Maybe he was just waiting for someone to ask. 

**< ^>**

The next morning Aang woke up unusually early, the sun barely peeking through the dark of night. Despite his efforts, he was still anxious to wield fire again. This time, he vowed, he’d make sure there was no one else but Zuko around to keep everyone safe. But then that left him alone with Zuko for however long it took him to learn firebending. Which should have been years instead of the few remaining weeks he had left. Because he couldn’t defeat the Firelord on the Day of Black Sun. Or Azula. And they were chased away with nothing to show for it but the capture of their allies. And-Aang cut that thought off and grumbled to himself. He was about to roll over and bury himself deeper into Appa’s fluff before he heard the sound of movement. 

He turned to his side and opened one eye to see what was going on. It was Zuko! He was creeping out from the hall to his room, a bag hung over his shoulder once again. At first, Aang wanted to trust him, but his newfound wariness won out and he kept watch to see what the fire bender would do when he thought no one was watching. 

Zuko walked quickly but maintained a light-footedness that surprised Aang before remembering his daring rescue as the Blue Spirit. It made no sense that he would be that skilled in stealth considering how he stomped and roared around usually. But no one was too quiet for a curious Momo. The little lemur had apparently been woken by even Zuko’s gentle footsteps and flew over to his shoulder, chittering in his ear and petting his hair. Aang stifled a laugh at Zuko awkwardly patting Momo’s head before setting him down on the ground and walking away. Waiting for a full minute before rising, Aang followed him through the temple and up a hidden staircase to a wide empty hall with views facing east to the rising sun. 

Aang waited by the doorway, peeking out to see what Zuko would do. The fire bender only took a deep breath to center himself before pulling out four candles from his bag and lighting them one by one. He sat crossed legged and closed-eyed before them, just breathing.  _ This  _ was what he was sneaking off to do? Why was it such a secretive thing? It’s not like Zuko needed to hide it. But then Aang shook his head. Meditation was a personal exercise, and he couldn’t deny such a good place to use. All the same, Aang found himself watching, entranced.

For so long fighting against firebenders, especially ones like Zuko and Zhao, had been all about speedy reaction and power. Seeing this was like a completely different side of things. The Avatar was in awe of how someone so easily enraged could show such control. His posture was upright but relaxed, head tilted slightly up to feel the sun on the full of his face. His hands rested easily on his knees. 

With each breath out, the flames flickered down to the wick, barely a pinpoint of light without ever dispersing; with each breath in, the flame rose gradually before peaking around his chest’s height and holding. Inhale and exhale, rise and fade. He paused, not wanting to interrupt Zuko’s concentration, and cautiously made his way back down the stairs to leave him be. He wasn’t sure what he would’ve said if he could say anything. 

Aang wasn’t even sure why the very concept of Zuko meditating at all was flustering him so much. Did all firebenders do it? The only one he’d seen had been Jeong-Jeong but he hadn’t exactly been typical. After speaking with Iroh, who held the easy grace and confidence of a life well reflected, it seemed more probable. But  _ Zuko _ ? Who was ruled by rage and frustration and obsession? 

Maybe it was the idea that any nation beyond the Air Nomads would have such a consistent relationship with focused breathing and thoughts for clearer minds and better lives. Toph certainly never bothered, and Katara was more likely to center herself through motion rather than contemplation. Sokka seemed more prone to action rather than reflection as well. 

In the end, Aang didn’t say anything at all. It wasn’t his business and after his first lesson in firebending went sour, Zuko didn’t seem to be in the mood for any more questions. The calm he tried to exude had crumbled quickly at his failure to produce fire like he used to.

But their trip to the Sun Warriors had changed something. Something within Zuko seemed to relax, the anger and constant tension mellowing out. He was still surly occasionally and slower to smile or joke than the rest of the group but he looked-as Monk Gyatso would say-as if his inner demons had laid their quarrels to rest. 

Aang was thrilled, feeling that the potential for the friendship he had wondered about long ago was being realized. Because, just as Iroh had said, Zuko  _ was  _ a good person. And a pretty good teacher once he got his bending back. He was messy and emotional and complicated, pretty much the exact opposite of what the monks had instructed, but he truly wanted what was best for the world. And seeing further proof that the Fire Nation, that the  _ prince _ of the Fire Nation could hope for peace was more encouraging than Aang could have dreamed. 

Upon their return, Zuko no longer left their circle to some faraway location alone each morning. Aang made sure of it. The next morning he woke up early and made his way up the stairs to sit without hesitation at Zuko’s side. To his credit, the Fire Prince’s right eye only widened for a moment before sliding two candles over in front of Aang. The morning was spent easily, measured only by even breaths in and out. 

Aang was thrilled to discover that with the dragons’ blessing and the aid of the Sun Warriors, he was able to control the flames with a much steadier hand. His flame was still uncontrolled in comparison, but it rose and fell as he breathed in the heat of the waking morning. He found himself satisfied with the nuance and fluctuation the way he hadn’t been able to appreciate months ago with Jeong Jeong. From the outside, it had seemed simple but in action, Aang began to sense the heat of the flame before him and even a mirror flame from within. 

When the sun had well and truly risen, Aang could tell that the others would be rising soon. He sat back, resting his hands behind him and just breathed the fresh air that came from the exclusive lands of the Western Air Temple.  Zuko’s voice broke the silence first, its rasp seeming less harsh than usual. “How did it feel?”

“Strange,” he mused. “I know you said that fire comes from the breath, but that’s the first time I’ve really  _ felt  _ it.”

“My uncle used to say that firebenders needed to focus on the flames, not only due to the volatile nature of fire but because we bent the element from within ourselves, rather than an outside source. We have to be one with it, understand it, breathe with it. Only then could it be directed as we wished.” A sort of grimace comes to his face. “I thought he was wasting my time. It sounded like Airbender monk nonsense.”

“But you get it now, I’m sure he’d be happy.”

“Yeah, I get it now. Years too late. But I want to make him proud, prove to him that all those years he practically raised me weren’t for nothing. That I can be good.”

“I’m sure he already knows.”

Zuko turned away at that, gazing at the horizon and then back down at his hands, clenched tightly in the fabric of his pants. “I hope so.”

Seeing Zuko looking so unsure, Aang tried to distract him. “I spoke with Iroh before, he seemed really nice. He also said how you’re a good person and that you were finding your own path.” At his questioning look, he hurriedly added, “this was before we left Ba Sing Se but I don’t think he’s changed his mind.”

Zuko looked away, clearly disagreeing with him but Aang didn’t press. He just waited. After a few minutes, Zuko spoke up, almost out of the blue. 

“...I heard that Avatars can speak to their past lives. Have you ever done it?”

“My past lives? Yeah, I mainly speak to Roku though, I haven’t with the others.”

“What was he like?”

Even though he was confused, Aang tried to describe Roku as best he could. “He always looks like an old man, which is weird because Katara and Sokka said that when Kyoshi appeared she was a woman around thirty or so years old. And he’s really nice, but sort of sad. I think he thinks that the war was his fault because he didn’t stop Sozin. They were best friends so he granted him leniency to change his ways instead of stopping him outright."

Zuko swallowed hard, “did he ever mention his family?”

“Uh, not really. The few times we’ve spoken it’s been about Avatar stuff. He showed me his wedding with Ta-Min though! She was really pretty!” Aang smiled, thinking about what it’d be like to marry someone you’ve loved for so long. And Roku had had a crush on his wife for over a decade before they got together!

But when Aang turned back to Zuko and stopped before he could even begin to speak. The Fire Prince had a harsh sort of smile, made more exaggerated by the pull of scar into something less than pleased. “Do you think he knows that the grandson of his best friend married his granddaughter?”

It took a while to process. Sozin’s grandson…he clearly wasn’t talking about Iroh, so that could only mean...Ozai, which means that Roku’s granddaughter is...Zuko’s mother? “What?”

“Uncle told me about it. I guess Fire Lord Azulon wanted a strong family line with the Avatar’s descendants and Uncle was already married at the time. It seemed like fate. It was probably more of a curse.” Zuko seemed to be falling into one of his moods as he did when he thought about his family history. “I thought for so long that I could regain my honor by proving myself to my father. Now I think it’s about time I try to prove my honor to my mother. Helping the Avatar’s reincarnation bring peace to the world seemed like the best way.”

Aang knew that he should offer comfort of some sort, but all he could think about was, “I was your great-grandfather?!”

When Momo showed up minutes later, followed by an anxious Katara and a sleepy but boomerang-wielding Sokka, all they found was both boys collapsed on the ground, wiping away tears of laughter. 


	2. Sokka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I'm so happy I got this chapter out today? I pretty much never keep to a deadline so this is delightful! My fingers are crossed I can keep this up! But hey, it's Sokka time!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)

Contrary to popular belief, Sokka was not an idiot. He had a fine knack for discovering details and secrets, planning strategies with multiple moving parts, and thinking of solutions that the rest of their group couldn’t. But for all his observational prowess, he never thought to consider how  _ slow _ the war balloons were compared to Appa. Or maybe it just felt slower, standing there across from Zuko. Otherwise known as Prince Jerkbender, Angry Dude, and most recently as Aang’s firebending master, Sifu Hotman. Which was working out weirdly well, funnily enough. But the silence was awkward, to say the least. He cleared his throat and Zuko’s head shot up, looking at him. 

Scrambling, Sokka asked, “so what’d you write on the letter?”

“The letter? Oh, that. I said we were going fishing for a few days.” His lips twitched in a sort of failed attempt at a smile. “And that Aang has to do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time a badger-frog croaks.”

Sokka laughed, “Oh that’s evil!” He paused. “Not  _ evil _ evil. But like, funny evil. Like, haha, look at you doing all that physical labor while I sit and watch, funny. Not like you’re sitting and watching obviously. Toph would, and she’d laugh. You’re coming with me on a prison-”

“Sokka,” Zuko interrupted, sounding pained. “Just stop. I get it.”

And...back to awkward. Zuko turned back to shoot flames into the roaring fire of the fuel tank. How exactly was he supposed to break the tension? Sokka hated silence, but his mind felt blank. What do angry exiled traitor princes to evil empirical monarchies even  _ like _ ? Firebending, clearly. But bending of any kind, let alone the crazy, burning type wasn’t exactly his thing. 

He looked around, trying to find something of interest, and he ended blurting out the first things he saw. Clouds? Fluffy. War balloons designed by a friend of his? No kidding. Family issues? Probably best to stay away from that. The only person that Zuko ever seemed okay talking about was his uncle, who seemed like more of a father than his actual father. The Firelord. Who was only even mentioned with anger and frustration. 

Which was weird and sad at the same time. His father might not have always been around, but he was still a  _ dad _ . Sokka never had to worry about losing his love, and his desire to make him proud was purely driven by himself, not outside pressure. His dad, also the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, had already told him he was proud, but Sokka knew that not a day would come when he wouldn’t keep fighting to become a better man, a better warrior, a better son, and brother. The same way that Katara would keep fighting.

Then again, Hakoda never banished him or Katara, so what did he know? But family was complicated, and Zuko’s was very much so. And it was pretty cool of him to break into prison with him just to save his father who may or may not be there. All things considered, it was his first direct action against the Fire Nation and Sokka was grateful he was coming along, even though he had intended for it to be a solo mission. 

Every day, Zuko was becoming more and more than just the angry Fire Prince who stalked them all over the world. And the more time he spent with them all, Sokka found himself pleasantly surprised how easy it was not to hate him. Sokka didn’t necessarily  _ like _ Zuko that much when they were chased around the world, but he could understand it to a point. He was the Fire Prince, a figurehead of the Fire Nation, and basic human decency wasn’t taught there like the rest of the world. 

But just a week with him on their side showed a different picture. For one, he was not actively trying to capture them. Always a plus. And he carried Toph around when she asked, even though Sokka was pretty sure Zuko knew that her feet were pretty much healed. He didn’t complain when Katara served him the most basic meal, no seasoning added and only the smallest scrap of meat. (Though that had been a step up from her giving him no meal at all; she had been more than happy to let him fend for himself when he first showed up.) He even answered questions about the Fire Nation when Haru, Teo, and the Duke asked. Sokka didn’t mind the insight either. Know your enemy and all that. 

Zuko was a decent teacher too. He got frustrated with Aang sometimes, but everyone could see how much progress the Avatar was making in firebending. And despite his earlier doubts, anyone that Appa and Momo liked was proof of being a decent person. But more than that, up close, Sokka felt a sort of understanding for the guy. It was clear that he was ashamed of his earlier actions and was honestly trying to redeem himself. And when he thought about it, Sokka found it harder to blame him for his indecision at Ba Sing Se.

It was obvious how upset he seemed over choosing his sister over his uncle. Both were family but on very different sides. Did he decide based on what they represented? Did he decide based on who they were? Their pasts together? He wasn’t close enough to ask, but Sokka tried to imagine. What would he do if he were forced to choose between Dad and Katara? 

The anxiety of the hypothetical question alone was enough to give him pause. Aang was upset (obviously) that Zuko’s decision led to his life being threatened but he wasn’t completely unprepared for it. He had also completely forgiven him. Sokka wasn’t sure if that’s because he never doubted the side Zuko would pick or if, in all his wisdom, he understood how difficult the decision truly was. 

Katara seemed to take it as a sort of personal betrayal, which didn’t make sense to him. It’s not like he was ever on their side to being with. And why would the Fire Prince choose uncertainty and a group of kids he didn’t even know over his own sister and home? The only thing that shocked Sokka about any of it was that Zuko let his uncle be taken away as a prisoner. For all the anger that they had been subjected to, he seemed to like his uncle well enough. And Iroh seemed so honest in his hope to rescue Zuko in the first place, throwing himself right into the midst of danger. So if Zuko considered him like a father, the dude must be absolutely crushed at what he did. 

But hey, he was on their side now. And as suspicious as Sokka was, he was starting to believe it more and more every day. For Tui’s sake, Zuko had been with his family, probably living it up in a palace with everything he could ever want and he still left to join up with their team on the side that is objectively losing the war. That would take guts. “I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us? That’s hard.”

“It wasn’t that hard.”

“Really?” That was surprising. “You didn’t leave behind anyone you cared about?”

And even more surprising, Zuko actually smiled. “Well, I did have a girlfriend. Mai.”

Sokka grinned. Sure, those girls were no Yue or Suki but no man in his right mind wouldn’t think them attractive. Ty Lee may have been perky and smiley and  _ very _ pretty, but Mai certainly had her own appeal too. She seemed like some sort of tall, gorgeous, deadly statue. It was hard to imagine her being with anyone, short of using them as target practice. The prince just got  _ a lot _ more interesting. “That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?”

Zuko sort of hummed into his smile, before his brow furrowed again. “Yeah. Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I’m a traitor. I couldn’t drag her into it.”

Losing someone was hard, losing a girl you love because you want to protect her seems pretty brutal. Even if the girl in question doesn’t seem like she needs protection. At a loss, Sokka just blurted out, “My first girlfriend turned into the moon.”

He’s not sure what sort of reaction he expected, but Zuko looked around as if hoping for an answer in the sky, or the balloon, or even the fire. Well, he was the first person Sokka told this to who hadn’t actually been there. Slightly-less Angry Dude settled on saying, “That’s rough, buddy.”

There’s a moment of silence before Sokka laughed. Zuko looked over and Sokka wiped away a tear before saying, “I’m sorry, it’s just, you and Mai. How did that even happen?”

The other boy just looks confused at this point. At his reaction or the question, Sokka wasn’t sure. “It just sort of did? We all knew each other growing up. Mai and Ty Lee were always hanging around Azula and my mom always forced me to play with them so there’d be even teams. We were...friendly I guess until I was banished. When I came back after-” Zuko cut himself off and started again. “She said that it was good to have me back home and...kissed me. We just ended up together and it was nice. Really nice.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Really nice, huh?”

Zuko flushed. “Shut up. Yes, that was really nice too. But it was more just having someone who didn’t see me just as a kid, or a banished prince, or a failure. She saw me, and she still liked me. I think I really hurt her when I left. But she’s always had this really strict view on duty and loyalty and I know she wouldn’t have run away, even if it was with me.”

“Why do you think?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, hesitating over his scar. “She’s a Fire Nation noble and sometimes I think, she didn’t really understand how horrible what we were doing really was. Mai thought that the Fire Nation is the greatest civilization in the world and the war was us sharing our greatness to the unenlightened masses.” At Sokka’s look, he added. “It’s what we’re taught in school. And she was never a zealot about it, it just didn’t occur to her that the other nations would have a reason to not want our ‘help’. That they resisted because they were ignorant, not because they were just protecting their home.”

Zuko seemed to pick up on Sokka’s not very subtle judgement and he rushed to finish. “I’m not saying this right. It’s-Mai isn’t a bad person but I don’t think she ever really had to face what war does to people. She never had to battle on the front lines except against you guys or see swarms of refugees, or hundreds of injured and dying. She hasn’t ever starved or felt freezing cold or been betrayed. She hasn’t lost anyone either. Sometimes I found myself jealous of that. But I wouldn’t be where I am today without going through it all. And it’s not right to blame her for not experiencing the same things.” Zuko let out some sort of frustrated growl before saying, “it’s like this. Mai is loyal to how the Fire Nation is. She hasn’t ever lived through or understood a reason for that to change. I’m loyal to how the Fire Nation  _ can be _ .”

Sokka hummed, processing that. He could sort of see what Zuko was trying to say, but it was hard to muster any sort of sympathy for the girl despite Zuko’s obvious actions to justify her beliefs. So he tried to cut off another attempt and asked, “and you have?”

“What?” Zuko looked bewildered. 

“You’ve experienced all that?”

“...Yes.” Seeing his look, the other boy just sighed. “After the North Pole, my uncle and I were just worried about getting away. I mean, Zhao had already made an assassination attempt and word had spread that I had died. My uncle went against multiple soldiers to protect the Moon Spirit and made the Fire Nation lose as far as anyone was concerned. We were going to lay low, but then Azula found us and tried to take us prisoner. We escaped but all of a sudden we were wanted in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. It seemed safer to blend in with the Earth Kingdom refugees.”

Sokka almost wanted to interrupt, because that was a lot to unpack. Assassination? Taken prisoner by his own sister? Zuko was just roaming the Earth Kingdom that whole time? After hearing from Katara about how he was in some fancy tea shop, he had just assumed that he was there to infiltrate the city and capture Aang while he was at it. Apparently not. Well….that would explain how wrecked he looked when they met and confronted Azula in that abandoned town. 

“It was my first time seeing what we had done. How many people’s lives the war had destroyed. And then one day I realized I was just like them. No home, no money, no food, and for a time, no family. The Fire Nation had taken everything and I threw away what I had left. I couldn’t let it go, even when I returned home. There were servants whose sole purpose was to clothe me. I didn’t lift a finger to wash my hair or make my food or even walk through the streets of the city. And when I met with a war council, it was full of these vicious old men who counted acceptable losses of our own soldiers in the thousands. No one there understood how any of it made me feel. No my father and certainly not Azula. Not even Mai. I had a lot of time to think about the difference between what I was told was right and what I felt was right.”

Zuko kept his head down and continued. “Even just relaxing, it would feel like we would be on completely different wavelengths. Like I’ve become a completely different person and she stayed the same. At first, I loved it, but the longer I was home, the more upset I was. Beyond that, Mai was Azula’s friend first. And Azula...wants her friends to be  _ hers _ , not anyone else’s. Our relationship complicated that.”

“Can I ask what her deal is?”

“Her deal?”

“Like, you seem like a pretty normal guy, all ‘capture the Avatar’ and ‘honor’ business aside. Azula’s on this whole other level of intense.” Sokka shivered, thinking of her piercing golden eyes and her absolute smug certainty of everyone’s every single move. To be subjected to that all the time would be...disturbing to say the least. 

Zuko slid down the basket of the balloon and lit a ball of flame, letting it flicker as it danced and wove between his fingers. “Azula wasn’t always like that. Well, she was always so confident, so sure of herself. I was jealous, to be honest. She never doubted anything she did. She was a prodigy too, could firebend before me even though I’m two years older. Her fire was blue by eleven and she could bend lightning at twelve. I was useless compared to her.”

Sokka sighed at that, thinking of Katara, a master waterbender at fourteen. She would always be Master Katara and he would be...Master Katara’s brother. “Yeah, I can understand that.” He took out his sword and showed it off. “It’s part of the reason I wanted to be such a strong warrior. Katara’s scary and can take out like six guys at once and I just have Boomerang and this sword. I got it a few weeks back and I’ve been practicing with it, but I’m nowhere near mastery. I just feel like no matter what I do, all I am is the non-bender in the crew.”

“I don’t think that.”

Sokka’s head whipped up. Zuko looked sincere as he continued. “The first time we met it was obvious you had no idea what you were doing.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“What I meant was that with the Fire Nation in your home, you showed no fear and kept trying to protect your people. I mean, I wasn’t going to hurt anyone there but you didn’t know that. And that takes guts.”

“I failed miserably until Aang showed up to save the day.” Even now, that still stings. 

“Well...you did hit me with your boomerang.” Zuko’s scowl as he remembered made Sokka laugh, especially with how grudgingly he admitted it. 

Zuko relaxed and noted, “but you’re smart. Aang’s a child and he can be far too naive sometimes and quick to avoidance. Katara is too emotional; it can work in her favor just as well as against her. Toph seems pretty stable, but she’s not the type to want to lead. You’re just as important if not more so.”

Gaping, Sokka just stared at Zuko who kept talking. “I mean, benders, we’re powerful. But we don’t always  _ think _ . Bending becomes a crutch that hinders our observation of other solutions. You don’t have that, which makes you so important. You think outside the box.” Zuko chuckled. “I mean, you set a bunch of pirates against us so you could escape, and Aang told me that you were the mastermind behind destroying the drill and the Black Sun invasion. I don’t think they could have managed without you considering you’re the only one who can even read a map.”

Momo could fit in his mouth now. How had Zuko noticed so much and why was he bringing it up now? When did Aang find time to talk about  _ him _ with Zuko? 

“And you even used a boomerang to take out an assassin that was giving the Avatar trouble.” He snorted at the absurdity of that statement and even Sokka couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it either. “As for the sword, it’s good to have more than one weapon at your disposal. Have you found a master yet?”

“Uh...yeah. Master Piandao.”

“Piandao?! Piandao was your master?” Zuko bolted upright and grabbed his sword before Sokka could react, tracing its scabbard and pulling out the blade to check the inscription, eyes bright. After a glance, he actually pulled the space sword completely free and went through a few stances. His moves were smooth, unthinking, and very similar to Master Piandao when Sokka actually thought to compare them. So much of Zuko’s firebending was harsh movements and force that it was a stark contrast like this. He was moving as smoothly as a waterbender. 

Sokka held up his hands, not sure if he should be defending himself or not. “Yes?”

All the same, Sokka was tempted to ask for his- _ very precious,  _ one of a kind, personally handcrafted  _ SPACE SWORD- _ back as Zuko twirled it into a reverse grip with a flourish and he had visions of the Fire Prince losing control and sending flying off into the air and consequently the water down below. Eventually, Zuko seemed to notice his unease and calmed down, sliding the sword back into the scabbard, but not yet letting go. 

Zuko let out a low whistle. “Agni, that’s impressive. My mom had to pull strings for him to accept me and I was Fire Nation royalty!”

Sokka avoided his use of past tense to ask the real question. “Wait, you studied under Piandao too? I didn’t know you even used swords!” The already cracked image of the Fire Prince in his mind suddenly crumbled to dust. What else didn’t they know?

Zuko looked surprised. “I thought Aang would’ve told you already. Yeah, I use dual broadswords.” 

Ignoring why he thought Aang would have told him about this, Sokka got to the important bit. “Okay, that’s settled. You and me, we’re fighting as soon as we get back from this prison break. I haven’t had  _ anyone  _ to practice with in weeks!”

Zuko actually smiled when he passed over the space sword to Sokka’s eager grip. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko: my neutral expression makes me look like I'm always in a bad mood which is convenient because it's usually true. 
> 
> Also Zuko: the king of SoftTM smiles once he's joined the Gaang.
> 
> So on my *cough* time re-watching ATLA, it became depressingly apparent that Zuko does not laugh in the series. Mocking laughter at the pirates in “The Water Bending Scroll” and that’s pretty much it. We are blessed with a few smiles towards the latter half of the 3rd season so it has become my personal goal to have this boy smile and laugh and be hugged in a way that fits with the existing episodes.
> 
> Next up: Katara and Zuko learn to deal with loss and grief over their mothers.


	3. Katara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was writing this chapter, I realized that Katara at the docks at the end of "The Southern Raiders" has clearly had some time to process what happened with Yon Rha. So please excuse my attempt to let her have that time, and open up a dialogue between her and Zuko that leads to her forgiveness at the end of the episode. (And a hug!)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, let me know what you think! :)

They didn’t get far on Appa before the storm started in earnest. What was steady rain when Katara confronted Yon Rha had developed into drops of water slashing her skin like wet strikes of a blade, quick flashes of lightning that shocked her eyes, and the deep rumbles of thunder that drowned out even a sky bison’s roars. She was too tired to put up a water barrier right now but she was also too desperate to get far, far away from the monster who took her mother. 

It was Zuko who pointed out the closest island for her to land at, and she did, directing Appa down to the dark side with no flickering lights of civilization. They found an overhang that was just big enough to take shelter under as long as they didn’t mind a tight squeeze with a massive, fluffy bison. Katara wicked the water away from their bodies and soothed Appa who was still a little stressed from the dangerous conditions. 

Zuko started a fire from the branches she recently de-hydrated and she crowded close to him in front of it, desperate to feel warm. It was quiet between them, Katara just staring into the flames with Zuko on one side and the cold stone on her other. She couldn’t help thinking, couldn’t help worrying over if she made the right choice or not. That man was vile, a hateful piece of trash who took away her mother without a second thought of the agony it would cause. Of the scars that would form in her head and her heart. Had she made the right choice?

That day came to her in two ways over the years. Sometimes, it was just in flashes: smiles to worry to fear to anxiety to shock to realization to grief. Her dreams would be vivid, visceral, and she’d wake up soaked in sweat with a scream almost breaking out. Other times, it sickened her how well she could remember. Katara could see in her mind the terror in her father’s eyes when he heard her call. She could feel the pain as her little legs burned to try to keep up with him racing through the village. She could smell the bitter stench of burnt hair, animal fibers, and meat in their home. Some days, Katara swore that she still felt the rough and charred edges of her mother’s chest, the dip that her fingers sank into where her heart and lungs were before a monster punched through with a flaming fist. The heat that still stings her fingertips, bright red with blood and burns. 

Katara wasn’t sure which felt worse and her hand moved to her mother’s necklace, clinging to the image of Kya smiling as she styled her hair. Her mother, who she only realized today, had  _ died _ because of  _ her _ . She brought her knees up and folded over them, curling into herself. The tears that she had tried so hard to hold back as she confronted that man came pouring out all at once. It wasn’t the gentle tears or silent sobs she managed before, it was wailing and aching and loud and it  _ hurt  _ to feel so much. 

All this time her mother’s senseless death finally had a reason. But that reason made it so much worse. She had died to protect Katara and Katara wouldn't-couldn’t ?-even kill the beast responsible. She had tried so hard to be Kya, to do what her mother could not. She took care of Sokka, of Gran-Gran, of the whole village even while her father and the men ran away to the war. She handled mending the clothes and cooking the food and healing the sick and aiding the birthing of babies. She found the Avatar and became a master waterbender and battled the Fire Nation, and the Dai Li, and bandits, and swamp dwellers, and anyone that would threaten her people or their peace. 

But it wasn’t enough. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t look into the eyes of a monster, feeble and unprotected, and kill him. One thought kept racing through her head. Did that mean she was too weak to do it or was she strong enough not to? Katara wasn’t sure. And in her grief over whether she made the right choice and the renewed pain of losing her mother all over again, she didn’t notice Zuko inching closer. How his hand hovered over her back before patting down, once, twice, three times. His hand was warm, and the pats came as a mix between too light and too heavy. She didn’t notice how even as he continued to offer reassurance in his own way, his face was screwed up in uncertainty. How he looked seconds from bolting from the situation as Katara continued to wail. But eventually, the tears dried up. 

Eventually, Katara could cry no more. A master waterbender, out of water. She couldn’t bring herself to care, knowing that her eyes were swollen and red, her throat was dry, and she felt sore all over. All she wanted to do was sleep. But they were still far away from the others, the storm was coming down stronger than ever, and Zuko was still patting her back. At any other moment, she might have laughed at how poorly he was attempting to comfort her, but today she was just happy that she wasn’t alone. 

Katara found herself leaning into Zuko’s side, his arm coming up in a hesitant embrace. It felt good like this. To not have to be strong for everyone else, to allow herself to break. To feel another’s comfort and bask in the warmth of the fire. To remember a time long ago, when she was still a child and the war was a faraway threat. When the warmth of flames meant nothing more than roasting food, togetherness, and family. 

She leaned heavier onto Zuko and let herself fall. She hugged him back, surprising him if the noise he made was any indication. But then he wrapped his other arm around her as she tucked her head into the base of his neck and they sat there, just hugging each other until Katara rubbed at her eyes and pulled away. Zuko dropped his arms immediately and scooted farther away. She felt colder at the distance and scolded herself for thinking it. 

“Thanks,” she muttered. It was a hoarse sound that took two tries before she could get it out. 

Zuko turned back to the flames. “Don’t mention it.”

Katara stared at him. The scarred side of his face was closer to her, making his expression harder to read. She had come to discover in his time with them that while Zuko’s emotions were easy to see, his thoughts were another matter. And against all reason, for the first time in her life, she wondered what he thought of her. After all this. 

Maybe it was because they were away from everyone else, maybe it was because he was the only one there, but Katara found herself wanting to know. And she didn’t think he would judge her. After all, he hadn’t when she had unfairly taken her anger at her mother’s killer out on him. 

_ Even if she hadn’t acknowledged that until now. _

He hadn’t when she had blood-bended in front of him. 

_ Even though it was a horrible thing, manipulating someone against their will, forcing them to move as she desired. Something she’d sworn not to do. _

He hadn’t even seemed upset that Katara backed down and failed at the whole point of this journey in the first place. So she didn’t second guess herself when she asked, “did I do the right thing?”

Before he answered, she wondered how the rest of their group would respond. Aang would say yes of course. She admired how he could let go of his hate at the genocide of his people, how he could meet every person with a fresh start and positivity. After this whole journey, she had begun to realize just how much strength that really took. But she could never do that. She would never want to feel guilty for her anger or forced into untrue amnesty. Her trust was a fragile thing. And forgiveness was difficult to manage for those who had wronged or betrayed her. 

Katara imagined that Toph would likely have no issue with killing that beast. But she was always strong like that. Then again, she hadn’t ever known the sort of loss that would necessitate this kind of vengeance in the first place, so it was hard to tell. Maybe she would bend a rock onto his chest and press it down, down, down until it crushed his bones and he died choking on his own blood. Or maybe she would spit on him and walk away, knowing that he wasn’t even worth the effort. Both seemed equally likely. 

Sokka was more difficult. But Katara thought that he would be able to. He would never have searched him out of course, but he never had any problems making the hard choices or resorting to permanent solutions if needed. Did he hate her for going? Would he hate her more for not doing it?

She wasn’t sure if she was hoping Zuko would give her some sort of clarity or not. If he agreed with her, would that make it better or worse? Did she need anyone’s approval at all? Not really, but she hoped that someone could understand. Unbidden, she thought of the catacombs below Ba Sing Se. The pain and loss in his voice when he spoke about his own mother. Maybe he could. 

After a long while, Zuko finally answered. “I’m not sure.”

And from him, it didn’t sound like avoidance. He sounded like he was honestly still debating it within himself. “Could you have done it? Killed your mother’s murderer?”

He winced and Katara wondered if she pressed too hard. “It’s complicated.”

Seeing her unwavering stare, he pushed on. “I don’t know if she’s alive or dead.”

“What happened? Back in...back in Ba Sing Se you said that you lost her.” Katara had a hard time keeping the slight accusation out of her voice. 

“That’s true. It’s just, I’m still not sure what happened. Not for certain, even now.”

Here, he paused. Zuko’s eyes seemed far away. Katara spoke quietly. “Sokka said once that he had trouble remembering our mother’s face.” His gaze shifted back to her. “At first, I was a little angry, how could he forget, right? But then I thought about it more and realized that sometimes I can’t remember the shade of her hair or the curve of her smile. 

“She’s been gone for so many years and we were both so young that I think it would have happened at some point. We don’t have any portraits in the Southern Water Tribe. Just stories that we tell and the few belongings that are passed down. I think that’s why it’s so hard for me to let go and move on. I’m scared that if I let go of my grief and my rage about that day, that maybe I’ll start to forget the other things. The normal, everyday mom things. Her hands braiding my hair, the sound of her laugh, the dimple on her cheek. She could skin a seal in under six minutes and she loved to sing even though she could barely hold a tune. How she could tell a story and everyone would sit down to listen.” A pang went through her as she whispered. “The look on her face as she told me to leave.”

Zuko stayed quiet for a moment. His mouth opened once as if he was going to respond before stopping again. Another shock of lightning shot through the sky and his raspy voice broke the silence. “We used to sit together by the pond in the royal gardens. There was a tree close enough to the water that you could lean up against it and still be close enough to feed the turtle ducks. They always seemed to love her the most, no matter who else tried to sneak them bread.”

Here he paused and swallowed hard before continuing. “My mother loved the gardens, she’d always have fresh flowers in her rooms and she smelled like lilies. There was this one week when a dragon-moth followed her constantly, on her shoulder, or even the top of her head. She could name any play in the Fire Nation if you quoted just one line.” Zuko’s hand came up to run through his hair. “She loved me.”

Katara relaxed her knees, sitting cross-legged to turn towards him. 

“I...Azula was always closer to my father and I was always closer to my mother. Especially once it became clear that Azula was a prodigy. We weren’t as close after that.”

“So it was just you and your mom?”

“Not always. Azula sometimes needed me to join in her games with Mai and Ty Lee, but that was just to make up the numbers. And my cousin Lu Ten,” he shot a glance her way, “-Uncle’s son-would spend time with us when he wasn’t out fighting. And I had my lessons.”

“What changed?”

Zuko glanced at her and then back at the fire. After a moment, he started. “I was eleven years old. We had just heard that Uncle had lost his son in Ba Sing Se. He had given up the siege and no one knew when he was coming home.”

“I heard about that. Fire Nation troops attacked the city for over six hundred days but they didn’t succeed.”

“He had broken through the outer wall. But then Lu Ten died and he couldn’t do it anymore. There was a lot of talk at the time: that he was a failure, that he had abandoned his post, even that it was his own strategy that led to his son’s defeat and the shame of it is the reason why he was so easily defeated. But all I know is that he doesn’t like to talk about it. Uncle wasn’t just sad when he came back, it was like he had become a shadow of himself.”

He stopped there, seeming lost in thought before he collected himself. “You’d have to understand. Lu Ten was the perfect prince, the perfect son, and honestly, a pretty awesome cousin. He used to play with us whenever he had free time even though he was almost a decade older than me. He was a good person and would have made a great Fire Lord. But he also didn’t believe it was right that a crown prince could order men to fight without proving that he would do the same.

“Uncle and Firelord Azulon didn’t want him to be a soldier. They thought a ruler’s place was on the throne or in command, not in the muck and blood with the common people. Even Uncle started as a lieutenant, he was never in the infantry. But Lu Ten insisted.”

Katara just watched, entranced as Zuko opened up about his family. In another life, had this Lu Ten lived, could they have had a peaceful ruler? Or did Lu Ten’s kindness extend only to his own people, and not the lives they took? Even more surprising was the delayed realization that Zuko hadn’t always been the Fire Prince, and that he spoke of a time when Ozai hadn’t yet succeeded his father. 

“But the problem about his death was that now my Uncle had no heir. And my father decided to make a play for the throne.” Zuko stood up, the sudden movement startling Katara. He started to pace in the small space available, moving more in a circle than anything else. 

“So one day, he made a proposal to Firelord Azulon. Uncle hadn’t made it back from Ba Sing Se yet and no one knew when he’d return. My father probably thought that would be the best time to make his move. I don’t think anyone knew that Azula and I were there, hiding behind the curtains. My father said that Uncle was weak and his line of succession was cut off. That he was strong and had two healthy children. A son and a prodigy.” Katara winced at that. A son who was worthy only due to his gender, a daughter who was worthy only due to her power. But the way Zuko said it implied that it was to be expected; like it was normal. There was no hesitation as he continued. 

“My grandfather was angry and yelled that Uncle had suffered enough. He said that my father’s punishment had scarcely begun. I got scared-I’ve never seen the flames jump so high or heard his voice so loud-so I ran away. But Azula stayed.” Katara could see the pain there, hatred for his perceived weakness. 

“Maybe an hour later, she came into my room. She had stayed in the hall and heard everything. Azula said that Grandfather told Dad that his punishment should fit his crime.” 

“You don’t mean-”

He cut her off in a rush, “‘You must know the pain of losing a first-born son. By sacrificing your own!’” His voice took on a mocking tone as he must have quoted Azula. The flames of their little fire rose higher. 

Katara covered her mouth to not let out a sound. Zuko continued on, not seeming to notice the horror in her eyes. “My mother came in and took Azula away. And then later that night my mom came to wake me up. I was tired and all I can remember is that she was wearing a heavy cloak and not her usual robes. She told me that everything she had done was to protect me and then she left.”

Zuko sighed and sat down, closer to Katara’s side this time. She didn’t move away. “She left and I just let her go and went back to sleep. The next morning when I woke up, I thought it was a dream and I went looking for her. But I couldn’t find her anywhere. Azula said that Firelord Azulon died during the night and no one knew where Mom was. I even asked my father but he didn’t say a word. It didn’t seem real until my grandfather’s funeral. According to the Fire Sages, he had proclaimed my father as his successor.”

“Do you think…”

Zuko scowled. “I don’t know what to think. On the day of the Black Sun invasion, I ended up confronting my father before I left. He said that she had done ‘vicious, treasonous things’ that night and that she could still be alive. I don’t know if I can trust him. Maybe he was saying that to keep me there longer...but I just keep thinking that maybe he’s right.”

He was staring deep into the flames now as if they held answers to the universe. There was a loud snap as one of the branches broke but he didn’t flinch. “I think he was going to kill me. And that my mom did whatever she could to stop him. And that I'm the reason she's gone.”

Katara laid a hand on his shoulder and this time it was him leaning against her.

“He never seemed to mind that she was gone. And she was never declared missing, or dead, or exiled. But without her there, he had no problems banishing me two years later.” 

“You were banished when you were thirteen?” Katara’s voice came out louder than she expected. All she could picture was Sokka at thirteen, gangly and ridiculous and desperate to prove his might. Zuko had been a  _ child _ . They all still were really, even if they could no longer act like it. 

“Yeah, it seems strange to say that I’ve only been gone for over three years but I’ll be turning seventeen soon. And I feel like I’ve learned more about the world, my family, and myself in the last few months than I have my whole life.”

“Sokka mentioned that you were a refugee in the Earth Kingdom,” Katara mentioned tentatively.

“Yeah...well, it made me realize how the world really is. And when I got back home, it was a big reason why I couldn’t just sit there and let it all go on. I didn’t want to slip away unseen. I wanted my father to know that what he was doing with the war was wrong and why I was leaving. So during the eclipse, I found him and confronted him. And he didn’t hesitate to shoot lightning right at me.” Zuko’s voice broke. “He didn’t know that I could redirect it.”

His head fell down to her shoulder, seeking the same comfort he had given just a few minutes earlier. Katara didn’t bring up how the cloth dampened as he whispered. “I want to kill him. I want him dead, to pay for all the pain he caused. But I can’t. I know I can’t. He’s my father and I hate him for what he’s done to my mother, Uncle, Azula, me,  _ the world _ , but I wouldn’t be able to do it. I guess I’m lucky because I know that Aang will confront him and I won’t have to.”

Zuko lifted his head and looked at her. “But Katara, I don’t think you made the wrong choice. You faced him head-on, you saw him on his knees and begging, and you did what you thought was right. Killing him would be just. Sparing him would be just. What matters is that you made the decision for yourself, not for anyone else.”

“Thank you,” Katara said. The gratitude was sincere. It was for his help, his understanding, his honesty, and...him. For being more than she had thought. For being a better person than she had imagined. And for being there with her. 

Rapidly, Zuko noticed their proximity and backed away again, skin flushed. “Well, I just. I hope that this whole...I hope you found some sort of closure, I guess.”

“I don’t know if I did. I’m not sure if I’ll be at peace with it all. But at least I know.”

The two fell silent, only the crackling of flames making any noise under the overhang. Then Appa grumbled and Katara looked out to see the storm clouds fading into pale gray rather than the angry black they had been earlier. The rain came down in gentle raps on the ground, filling puddles that shone with the emerging sun, even as it made its descent. 

Zuko peeked out saying, “it looks like it’s calmed enough to keep flying. We could be back in a few hours.”

Katara got to her feet and doused the flames, already heading towards Appa. Before she could climb up, Zuko grabbed her arm. Loosely enough that she could pull away, but she didn’t, only turned around to look. “I have an idea for where we could stay for the next few weeks, so we don’t need to keep hiding out in random towns.”

“Where’s that?”

  
A slight grin appeared on Zuko, looking boyish and honest. A breeze blew back his hair so that his scar was fully exposed. But for the first time in front of her, that didn’t seem to bother him. With the light of the sun on his face, his eyes almost glowed a golden color. Startled, Katara could only think,  _ Zuko has such kind eyes. _ “How do you feel about going to the beach?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, it's my best girl Suki! Fresh out of prison and kicking it with the Gaang...which includes Zuko for some reason???

**Author's Note:**

> >>>After Zuko's "true" lineage is revealed, I HC that Toph for sure referred to him as Aang's great-granddaddy more than once :)
> 
> Next up: Sokka and Zuko bonding over fluffy clouds, girlfriends, and OP younger sisters!


End file.
